With the proliferation of portable multimedia devices and larger, cheaper memories for storing content, there is a growing desire for consumers to share personal media content between several portable devices. It has become more and more frequent for consumers to store media content on a portable device, such as, e.g., a mobile telephone, with a wireless data connection. Unfortunately, a connection between two mobile telephones is not sufficient to provide a peer-to-peer Internet Protocol (IP) connection and an access to the content. In today's solutions, a server is required to set up a peer-to-peer IP connection, which is time consuming and cumbersome. The server is used to keep track of IP addresses and to enable the connection. The server is effectively contacted by all possible parties and the server thus holds IP addresses associated with all the parties. Then when one party wished to call a second party, it contacts the server. The server finds the current IP address associated with the second party. The connection can be routed through the server.